Daphne
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Daphne & Velma (disambiguation). Daphne & Velma is a live-action direct-to-video film, based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Digital HD on May 22, 2018.Samantha Highfill (March 26, 2018). [http://ew.com/movies/2018/03/26/daphne-velma-scooby-doo-movie/ "Daphne & Velma: Scooby-Doo Mystery Gang members get their movie"]. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved March 26, 2018. Premise Daphne and Velma have been friends online, but now Daphne is moving to Velma's school. There, they discover the brightest students have been disappearing then turning up as zombies. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Elizabeth Blake * Nedley Blake * Griffin Griffiths * Spencer Smith * Mikayla Martin * Principal Piper Villains: * Carol * Tobias Bloom Other characters: * Olivia * Old Man Wetherby * Mike Wilson * Ryder Rogers * Two-Mop Maggie * Dolores * Nathan * Coach Williams Locations * United States * Ridge Valley, California ** Ridge Valley High School ** Crystal Cove ** Bloom Innovative * Japan * Saturn Objects * Muffin * Bloom Bracket * Timothy Bot * Bloom Print * Pizza * Shame stickers * Shame drone Vehicles * Nedley Blake's car Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Filming was announced to having taken place in Atlanta, Georgia in November 2017.Todd Spangler (November 28, 2017). 'Scooby-Doo' Movie Spinoff 'Daphne and Velma' From Ashley Tisdale in Works". Variety. Retrieved November 28, 2017. * The film had its world premiere at Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo 2018 (C2E2) on April 7, preceded by a cast and crew panel. * The film actually gives itself a date at the beginning of the film: January 8, 2018. The film is set at least a few weeks to a month long. * Old Man Wetherby is a reference to Stuart Wetherby from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . * Daphne has an ethnic background, having a black mother and a white father. * This is the second live-action incarnation to set the main characters living in California, with the first time being in the theatrical films. The consecutive second live-action incarnation was set in Ohio. * Daphne's iconic headband and scarf come as a result of having to dress herself, after her dad secretly arranged everything with some faux prearranged closet. * There are no references to Shaggy and Fred, while there are subtle references to Scooby, as Velma wears top with a dog's face and Daphne says dogs like her. Cultural references * One of the students are named after the director, Suzi Yoonessi. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or oddities * It isn't mentioned how long Carol had been pretending to be a teenager at Ridge Valley High or how long Bloom Innovative had been sponsoring the school. She could've been doing it for one year since she was pretending to be a senior. Home media * Daphne & Velma DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 22, 2018. * Daphne & Velma Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on May 22, 2018. Gallery Videos Daphne & Velma Trailer Images D&V BD cover.jpg|Blu-ray. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Live-action films